


What Theo Wants, Theo Gets

by BrianJustin4Ever



Series: 12 Days of Christmas Challenge [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theo wants Harry and that's that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Theo Wants, Theo Gets

Theodore Nott didn't show his emotions easily. He was a Slytherin and came from a family of Slytherins, and hence, was taught from a young age to keep his emotions underwrap. If people found out what he cared about, it could be used against him.

He had acquaintances, but no friends. A person trusted friends, and Theo didn't trust anyone, at least not until after Hogwarts when he got involved with who he believed to be his soul mate. But he digressed.

The only thing people knew about him were unimportant things. For example, he loved butterbeer, but he hated Firewhiskey. He hated the color yellow as it made him think about his bitch of a mother with her blond hair. He loved the color green, though. While most people thought his love of the color came from being in the Slytherin house, they were wrong. He loved the color because of a pair of eyes that shone like emeralds to him.

Ever since he could remember, he had been completely infatuated with Harry Potter. He knew Harry never really noticed him. He wasn't part of Malfoy's gang, so they never really interacted with one another. Theo believed that he'd rather have Harry hate him than not know who he was, though.

He set out to change the fact that Harry didn't notice him during sixth year.

It started out by sitting with Harry at the library while his guard dogs weren't around. Granger and Weasley never allowed anyone to be near him. Harry had looked surprised, especially after his eyes landed on the Slytherin crest, but once Theo started reading, he didn't say anything. The two of them studying together became common. It helped that Weasley was busy with his tongue down Brown's throat and Granger was throwing a hissy fit.

Although they sat together, they still hadn't talked. Theo wracked his head for what he knew about Harry. He knew what most of the media said wasn't true. Finally, he got an idea. "Can you help me with my defense homework?" Theo asked quietly.

Harry looked at him. "Snape's the teacher. He'll give you a good grade no matter what."

Theo shrugged. "You're the best in defense no matter what Snape says, and I want to actually know this stuff. After all, I need to be able to protect myself from You-Know-Who."

Harry seemed astounded. He probably thought Theo would be on the opposite side of the war, but that did the trick. Harry quietly started to explain what they were doing.

Theo knew the stuff, but attentively listened. Anything to get Harry talking to him.

After that, Harry seemed to warm up to him. When Harry considered asking Ginny out, Theo deterred him with a simple question. "Doesn't she look like your mom a little bit?"

That opened Harry's eyes, and he steered clear of her. Theo was at his side when Weasley and Granger yelled at him for associating with Slytherin scum. He did the exact opposite of Malfoy. Instead of yelling back and showing Harry immaturity, he ignored the insults, and Harry stood up for him.

"He's nothing like Malfoy. _Malfoy_ would have cursed for what you just said. He's better than Malfoy and obviously better than you. Where have you two been? I've practically been alone this whole year, so I made a friend. I don't care if you don't approve of him. He's my friend; not yours."

Weasley's face turned red while Hermione glared. Both stomped away.

"Thank you," Theo said. He didn't want to incur Harry's wrath. He was scary when angry.

Harry smiled sadly. "No problem, Theo. You helped me realize how isolated I've been my whole time at Hogwarts. My only real friends have been Ron and Hermione, and I've begun to wonder why. I'm glad we're friends."

"Me too." Inwardly, he though, _I wish we were more_.

The two maintained their friendship. Harry even repaired his friendship with Granger and Weasley, but it was never the same after sixth year. Weasley never accepted Theo and would talk condescendingly to him whenever they were in the same vicinity. Although Granger was uncomfortable around him, she maintained an air of politeness and didn't try to get Harry to change his mind.

Theo went on the Horcrux hunt with the trio and comforted Harry when Weasley left. The two of them fought side by side in the final battle, and thankfully, both of them survived.

They had their first kiss exactly three years after Theo first sat down at the same table as Harry at the library. "I've wanted to do that for three years," he murmured afterward.

Harry's only response was to kiss him back, adding pressure and tongue to it. Theo groaned as his fingers splayed on Harry's back.

When the public found out about the Golden Gryffindor's relationship with a former Slytherin, there was a public outcry. Theo was accused of love potions and the Imperious. Both were improbable. Harry got regular checkups due to being an Auror and the healer would have caught on if there were signs of a potion, and it was common knowledge that Harry could resist the Imperious.

They ignored everyone. Harry and Theo were together and no one would stand in their way. Finally, Theo got the love of his soul mate. All was good and nothing could ruin it.


End file.
